


Rainy Day

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Alguns povos antigos acreditavam que a chuva é capaz de lavar a alma daqueles que se banham em suas águas. Talvez eles tivessem razão. Talvez a chuva desperte em nós o que temos de mais profundo.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Apreciem sem moderação!

Era o rosto de Leorio que ele buscava quando o receio ameaçava dominá-lo. Não que tivesse medo dos outros Zodíacos; via-os como iguais. O problema não era erguer a voz e dizer tudo o que pensava. Não. Ele não se sentia inferior, apenas deslocado. Como se não pertencesse àquele lugar. Por isso sempre buscava por Leorio. O cenho franzido, que expressava melhor do que palavras a confusão que o mais velho sentia, era um gesto familiar que permitia ao loirinho sentir que não estava sozinho naquele mundo. Ele se mantinha sério nas reuniões, mas os seus olhos o traíam sempre que encontravam Leorio. Traíam porque expressavam ternura. E era ternura que Mizaistom via em seus olhos agora.  
— Em circunstâncias normais, eu estaria me sentindo muito nervoso com tudo isso — confessou o Rato. — Mas a presença de Leorio me traz calma e tranquilidade. Não sei o que faria sem ele.  
Era no mínimo estranho como aqueles olhos que uma vez cumprimentaram Mizaistom com a ameaça da morte agora brilhavam com tanto carinho. O Boi sabia que aquele sentimento não era para ele, mas não conseguiu evitar o calor que sentiu em seu peito. Como Hunter criminal, acreditara que a barreira de gelo cuidadosamente construída ao longo daqueles anos era espessa e impenetrável. Ele se sentia semoto, intocável. Jamais criava laços com ninguém. Kurapika era um mero conhecido.  
Então, por que aquele olhar o afetava tanto?  
Kurapika seguia alheio a esses pensamentos. Estava ocupado demais rindo de Leorio enquanto ele reclamava do café, que estava sempre muito quente. O loirinho acompanhava-o com uma xícara de chá e alguns biscoitos amanteigados. Juntos, eles compartilhavam histórias de uma época antiga, inocente, distante. Uma época que lhes era muito cara, mas que quase se perdia nos confins da memória. Certa noite, quando ninguém estava olhando, Leorio empurrou uma caneca fumegante nas mãos frias do loirinho.  
— O que é isto, Leorio?  
— Chocolate quente. — O mais velho sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, respeitando aqueles centímetros mínimos exigidos pelo bom senso. — Sei que gosta mais de chocolate quente do que de chá.  
Kurapika sorriu.  
— Só queria saber onde você o arranjou. Tudo o que encontro é pó de café.  
— Segredo — disse Leorio em tom solene, os olhos levemente fechados. — Então, vai me dizer seu e-mail agora?  
— Não — respondeu o Rato, bebendo seu chocolate.  
— Ora, seu teimoso...  
Mizaistom presenciou a cena por acidente e tratou de se afastar o quanto antes. Sentia que estava invadindo algo precioso, algo íntimo. E, pensando bem, era essa a intimidade que via nos olhos do loirinho sempre que ele sorria para Leorio. Aqueles dois raramente conversavam. Mentira, conversavam o tempo todo, só que sem palavras. Um toque no ombro, um olhar de soslaio, até mesmo o mais leve piscar. Eles eram duas almas que se comunicavam no silêncio.  
— Leorio? — chamou Kurapika, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do mais velho. — Você está bem?  
— Sim — murmurou o outro. — Só um pouco dolorido...  
— Dolorido?  
— É... Não sei por que...  
Kurapika tocou sua testa e sentiu o calor que ela emanava. Prensou os lábios.  
— Está com febre.  
— O quê? Sério? Achei que fosse só um enjoo — resmungou o Javali.  
— Quer que eu traga um remédio?  
— Não precisa. — Leorio ficou de pé. — Vou dormir um pouco. Amanhã acordo bem melhor.  
— Tem certeza? — O Rato levantou-se também.  
— Claro. Boa noite, Kurapika.  
Ele tocou seus cabelos louros, um gesto carinhoso e impensado. Kurapika fechou os olhos, aproveitando cada segundo do toque, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso que só Leorio tinha. Uma leve tristeza abaixou seus ombros quando o Javali de afastou. Porque, quando ele se afastava, o Rato se sentia deslocado outra vez.  
— Kurapika? — chamava Mizaistom nos corredores.  
O loirinho virava o rosto para ele, ainda rindo da piada que Leorio contara. Não demorava muito para que a seriedade tomasse conta de seus olhos, mas o simples vislumbre daquele sorriso deixava o Boi assustado. Enquanto caminhava com Kurapika até uma sala reservada, remoía a pergunta: por quê? Por que a ternura dele me afeta?  
A resposta veio em uma tarde chuvosa. Ele e Kurapika andavam lado a lado pelo jardim do prédio da Associação, conversando sobre trivialidades. O Rato segurava um imenso guarda-chuva sobre suas cabeças, protegendo-os da água impiedosa que caía dos céus. De súbito, o loirinho virou o rosto. Era aquele instinto natural que sempre o fazia encontrar Leorio, mesmo quando não o procurava.  
O Javali estava correndo em direção à porta dos fundos. Arfava visivelmente, o corpo completamente encharcado de chuva. Mizaistom não se surpreenderia se soubesse que ele estava ardendo em febre. Ignorou aquele fato que não lhe dizia respeito e prosseguiu sua narrativa. Estava concentrado nela quando a gota o atingiu, bem na ponta do indicador. E depois outra gota, e mais outra, e mais mil.  
Ele olhou a seu redor. O loirinho estava correndo com o guarda-chuva, correndo até Leorio. Abarcou-o sob sua proteção, os olhos faiscando com a bronca que escapava de seus lábios. E era isso. O Rato abandonara o Boi sem a menor cerimônia, deixando-o sozinho na chuva. Talvez nem se lembrasse mais dele. Segurou Leorio pelo braço e o conduziu ao abrigo da Associação, seus cabelos louros encostando no ombro do mais velho.  
Solitário sob aquele véu de água, Mizaistom finalmente compreendeu. Aquele carinho, aquela ternura, aquela intimidade... Tudo isso lhe era desconhecido. Ele não tinha alguém com quem compartilhar histórias antigas, inocentes e distantes. Não tinha alguém para empurrar uma caneca de chocolate quente em suas mãos frias. Não tinha alguém cujos olhos brilhassem ao encontrá-lo.  
Se havia algum Zodíaco que estava sozinho naquele mundo, era ele.


End file.
